As is known in the art, a computer cluster (or “cluster”) comprises a set of connected computers that work together so that, in many respects, they can be viewed as a single system. The components of a cluster are typically connected to each other through fast local area networks (LANs), with each “node” (i.e., a computer used as a server) running its own instance of an operating system. Clusters are usually deployed to improve performance and availability compared to a single computer, while typically being more cost-effective than single computers of comparable speed or availability. Using off-the-self software clustering and distributed processing software, high-performance computing can be achieved using conventional hardware.
As is also known, software-defined radios (SDR) typically combine specialized hardware with waveform processing software (typically referred to as “waveform applications” or “waveforms”) to provide the flexibility to receive and transmit widely different radio protocols based solely on the software used.